Sai story
by yankumie
Summary: Women are mystical creatures, if you think you can read one – think twice. There's always something hidden behind that smile; there's always a deeper meaning behind every blush. Just like Ambrose Bierce quoted "Any ugly and repulsive old woman, in a wicked league with the devil. A beautiful and attractive young woman, in wickedness a league beyond the devil." – And so she is.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Picturing the Past**

Have you ever heard a term "Never ask a woman how old she is." Or "Never question a woman about the number of handbags in her wardrobe."? Well here's another one for you, "Never tell a woman that she is dead common/ugly/boring/tasteless." Even if you feel strong detest towards a particular female; hold your horses. It will all come right back at you eventually to the point that you'll wish you were never born. Perhaps you are thinking that I am exaggerating? Not at all. Women are mystical creatures, if you think you can read one – think twice. There's always something hidden behind that smile; there's always a deeper meaning behind every blush. Just like Ambrose Bierce quoted "Any ugly and repulsive old woman, in a wicked league with the devil. A beautiful and attractive young woman, in wickedness a league beyond the devil." – And so she is.

Amalia looked up from her book at boy next to her. His striking white skin was shocking. Amalia reached out and gently poked his cheek. The boy raised his head and looked at her. There was no expression on his face. She couldn't tell if he was curious or angry. "Oniichan, your skin is cold." She mumbled smiling at him with her childish smile.

"Then don't touch it." The boy replied turning his face away from her.

Amalia pouted. Why did he always have to do that? All she wanted was to play a game or go for a walk. "I am Amalia." She continued, not giving up. He was the only one closest to her age in the whole school and she really wanted some company. "I am seven years old." She giggled. "How old are you Oniichan?"

Amalia moved closer to the boy and tilted her head to a side. "Oniichan..." she called again.

"I am ten." The boy finally replied not looking at her. Amalia clapped her hands happily. "What are you doing?"

"I'm drawing." He replied still ignoring his little watcher. It didn't seem to bother the little girl. She hopped off the bench and walked in front of the boy. She leaned over his hand and peeped at his drawing. Her eyes widened as she happily exclaimed. "It's me!"

A tiny blush crept over the boy's cheeks as he quickly shoved his drawing into his notebook. "Oniichan drew me!" Amalia spun around singing happily when she noticed that the boy started making his way in the direction of the school. "Wait...Oniichan!" she yelled running after, her short legs moving as fast as they could. The boy stopped but didn't turn around. "What's your name?" she yelled panting heavily. Her red hair was messy and all over the place, including her mouth. Amalia tried to get it out but it didn't work so she gave up.

"Name." The boy repeated. "I don't have a name." He whispered and he started slowly making his way back.

"Sai." Amalia yelled.

The boy stopped.

"I'll call you Sai, like the cat." She smiled waving at him. The boy shrugged, but didn't say anything. *Sai is good.* he thought as he quickly made his way away from the strange girl whom he couldn't stop drawing, but whom he wanted to erase from his memory.

"SAI!" a loud voice yelled. A girl rushed down the hall pushing people aside if needed. She ran into one of the classrooms and hopped on the table in front of her friend. "Sai," se nagged, "where have you been? You've been missing for a week. I was worried." She gave him a long hard look trying her best to show him how angry she was, but a couple of seconds later she was laughing hard and wrapping her arms around him. "Stupid Sai." She mumbled petting his head.

"Amalia, what are you doing here?" Sai finally asked looking into her eyes.

"I study and live here." She replied after giving it some thought.

"I meant, what are you doing here, in the middle of my training?" he repeated his question. His voice was as monotone as always. Amalia finally bothered to look around. A tall man, with beard and moustache, a very typical macho, was giving her the mot evil look she'd ever received. Amalia turned away from him and made a face.

"Sorry, sensei." She jumped off the table and quickly made her way to the door. "See you later." The door was finally shut allowing Sai to return to his practice.

"Didn't know you have a girlfriend." Sensei said walking closet to his table.

"I don't." Sai's voice was indifferent and cold.

Sensei raised his eyebrows. "Then who is she? You two seemed to be quite friendly." He winked at the pale boy whose expression didn't change a single bit.

"She is an associate." Sai finally replied. Sensei sighed heavily and shook his head. "Fine, the topic for today's lesson is: Emotions..."

At the age of twelve Amalia Eda was still looked like a nine year old. Her body didn't mature and she still had a baby face. Wearing glasses probably didn't help the situation as much as she thought it would, because every time someone saw her wearing them, they always said "So young and already wearing glasses." She hated when people said that, especially those old gossiping women, who had nothing better to do than to talk about people behind their backs. Amalia's hair grew much longer during the past year and she didn't rush cutting it off. Sai often told her that drawing her hair was like drawing swamp grass. Coming out of Sai's mouth it was probably a compliment.

Amalia looked at herself in the mirror and sighed. "You are so, so far away from perfection." She said to herself and pulled her clothes back on. Her small body looked too fragile, too breakable.

"Sai always said that drawing me is drawing a tree." She stated to no one in particular. A small smile crept on her face. "Sai..."she whispered wrapping her arms around herself as if she felt cold. Sai was a mystery to her.

The first time Amalia met him she just turned seven. It was a beautiful summer day with a slight breeze. She sat on a wooden bench near the Academy and read her favourite book at that time. "Daddy long legs, was it?" she murmured trying to remember. A pale boy with jet black hair appeared in front of her out of nowhere. He sat near her and opened his drawing book. Amalia watched him with curiosity of a child. He was young but his hand moved as skilful as a professional's. Amalia couldn't see what he was drawing but she could tell that he was very captivated with his work; that moment she knew that she really liked that boy. She was too young to realise that it was love, but as she grew older, she understood not only that she was in love with Sai, but also that he would never love her back. He was a first class ANBU ninja, all the emotions were swept away with training.

*It's horrible.* Amalia thought sitting down on her bed. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "They make them human puppets..." she whispered a tear escaping her eyes.

"Who?" a very familiar voice asked. Amalie jumped up and looked in the direction of the door.

"Sai."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two: Last Drop Falls**

"Your father wishes to see you." Sai said looking at Amalia without an expression on his pale face. Amalia stood up and quickly approached him.

"What does he want?" she asked walking out of the room. Sai followed closely.

"I don't know."

They walked through the empty halls of the Academy campus. It was a vacation for most of the ANBU, so most of the people were absent. Amalia glanced at Sai from the corner of her eyes. He looked straight ahead of himself; his face was calm. Emotionless.

"Sai." Amalia called quietly.

"What?" his voice as passionless as always.

Amalia kept quiet for a moment. "Never mind." She grabbed his hand and dragged him along. "Come on, lets hurry up, I want to go for a walk later." Sai raised his eyebrows but didn't say anything.

"You wished to see me, father?" Amalia said sitting down in a leather armchair in front of her father. He was the number one ANBU ninja, who decided to retire and open an Academy, to make "perfect" soldiers.

"I have made some arrangements," he started, while fixing a pile of papers on his desk, "you are to be married in six months." He stated. Amalia's eyes opened wide. She hopped off the armchair and glared at her father."What? But I'm only twelve? It's illegal!" she yelled clenching her hands in fists.

"Not in this century, no." Her father snapped. "You are to be married to the son of our fellow headmaster of the ANBU academy in Suna." His voice was rough and forceful. Her father never bothered hearing her out. He liked everything to be done correctly, and the "correct" way of doing things was HIS way! Everything else and everyone else were wrong,

"So you are marrying me off for the increasing your budget?" Amalia couldn't help but scream.

"It's none of your damn business girl." Her father yelled getting up and smacking the table with both of his hands. "You will do as you are told."

"Never." Amalia hissed running out of his office. Tears run down her face but she didn't notice. Why was it all happening to her? What did she do to deserve this treatment? She ran downstairs and into the garden where Sai was patiently waiting for her. He stood up and looked at her.

"Why are you crying?" he asked. There was no emotion in his words or his face.

"I'm not crying." Amalia replied wiping her face with her sleeve.

"You are lying." Sai stated.

"So sue me." She snapped unable to control herself. It was too much for her to take all at once. She never allowed herself to snap at Sai or to raise her voice with him. She was always patient and understanding, she knew it wasn't his fault the way he was. It was her father. Oh how much she hated that man all the things he did to her.

Sai gave her a confused look.

"I'm sorry." She said, finally being able to control herself. "Lets go."

They walked down the road that led to the forest, neither of them saying a word. Sai threw occasional glances in the direction of his companion. He didn't understand what suddenly got into her. He just generally never understood this girl, who always followed him around. Sai didn't understand the feelings he had when she was around. He didn't know what the tingling sensation inside his chest meant, but he understood that it was good, and so he wanted to be next to this girl.

They walked into the forest and made their way to the direction of a stream, where Sai always painted and Amalia always read.

Amalia sat down on the grass and crossed her legs, she looked at the water. It was calming. Sai sat down next to her and took out his sketch book. He opened it on the page with a bookmark and started drawing. His hand moved fast and skilful. Amalia smiled. Tears started to swell in her eyes and she looked away, praying that Sai didn't notice.

"Sai..." she started quietly. She didn't look at him, but she could tell that he turned his attention to her. "What would you do if I suddenly disappeared?" Sai stared at her in confusion. He didn't understand why she asked him. He didn't know what to reply.

"Nothing." He said returning to his picture. Amalia's eyes widened. She turned around to face him. "Nothing?" she repeated unsure if she heard him right.

"Nothing."

Once again silence filled between them. Amalia's thoughts rushed through her head like Niagara waterfalls. Her father wanted to marry her off to some guy she only met once, her best friend or so she thought didn't care if she was dead or alive, the love of her life didn't acknowledge her no matter what she did...and so she finally decided. Amalia stood up and took a deep breath. She turned around to face Sai, who looked curiously at her.

"Sai, this is the one and only time you will hear me say this." She stated. She kneeled down in front of him and grabbed his face with both of her hands. She brought it closer to her own and looked into his dark eyes. "I love you." She said crushing her lips on his. Sai was taken aback by her sudden action, but she didn't let give him time to recover. Amalia parted his lips with her tongue and explored his mouth like there was no tomorrow. In their case – there wasn't. She kissed him with such love and passion, with awkwardness of a child. Sai could taste salt on his lips; he knew that she was crying. Amalia needed all her strength to push herself away from him. She jumped up and gave him a last long look.

"Goodbye, Sai." She mouthed and ran.

She ran and ran and ran until the sight of her stunned friend disappeared. She didn't know how much time passed, but she knew that she had to get away. Run away.

It was getting dark when Amalia finally stopped. Her body collapsed on the ground unable to move any longer. She panted heavily ignoring the aching legs. Amalia looked around. There was no one, but the trees, protecting her from the outside world. Amalia couldn't hold her feelings inside any longer. She screamed. She let the tears run down her cheeks not scared that someone will see and hear her. She screamed as hard as she could, until she was unable to speak. The pain was too much to bear. Amalia closed her eyes still sobbing. Suddenly she felt cold. She brought her knees closer to her chest and hugged them, soon she drifted to sleep.

***  
Sai slowly walked back to the academy. His mind was occupied with Amalia. He didn't understand what caused her to be so emotional that day, but he was going to find out, but first he needed to find her. He walked into the academy when someone called his name. Sai turned around to face the principal himself. "Where is she Sai?" he asked angrily glaring at the boy.

"I don't know." Sai replied. *Amalia...* his mind called.

"She went missing after I told her the news." The principal snapped walking closer to the best student of the academy.

"What did you tell her sir?"

"She's meant to get married with Ryo, you know the son of the principal of the Suna academy? She threw a fit and ran away." He glared around as if trying to find his daughter in the walls.

Sai's eyes widened slightly. *Marriage?* he thought, feeling a strange hint of annoyance rising in his body.

"That damn brat. When I get my hands on her, I'll make sure to lock her up for good." principal stalked away cussing and screaming Amalia's name, leaving Sai alone with his thoughts.

Sai sat down and looked in front of himself. The picture was getting clearer. Amalia was so upset about the marriage, but why did it bother him so much? Why did he feel that he needed to do something? Anything. Why did it feel wrong? Sai grabbed his head and shut his eyes, squeezing them as hard as he could. He couldn't understand what he felt. He didn't know what those feeling were. Why?

"I love you..." her words rushed through his head making him freeze.

"Love..." he whispered. He didn't understand what it meant, but he knew that it must have been something pleasant if everyone spoke about it so highly. Sai stood up. "I will find out." He mumbled as he made his way to his teacher's accommodation.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Land of the free**

Amalia didn't know how long she was asleep, but when she woke up it was already morning. The birds were singing above her head making her smile. She slowly sat down feeling very achy. Her legs were covered in cuts and bruises making her sigh. She stood up and looked around. The place was not familiar. She was in the depth of the woods where she'd normally never dare to go. Amalia took a deep breath to calm her down. She had no time to waste, the sooner she found her way out of the woods, they sooner she'd get to the academy and pick up her belongings and the sooner she will escape. There was no other way. After what happened the previous day there was no turning back.

Amalia marched through the woods in the direction she thought she came from. It was faint in her memory. As she made her way further and further she couldn't help but think about Sai. She wondered what he was doing. Was he painting? Or was he reading? Maybe he go sent to a mission? Maybe he was thinking about her? Maybe...just maybe.

Hours and hours passed until Amalia finally reached the Academy; she hid herself in the leaves of a large tree and watched. Everything seemed quiet, except occasional students passing by, talking and laughing. Her stomach growled. Amalia made a face. She hadn't eaten for almost 24 hours, but she couldn't possible walk in and get something to eat, for two simple reasons: 1. Food was only served at specific times. 2. Her father would lock her in, so she waited.

Amalia made her way to the academy's accommodation, quickly but quietly. She didn't want to accidently bump into someone she knew, especially one particular person. She crept to her room and quickly slipped it. Amalia locked the door and looked around. She quickly grabbed her bag and started shoving things inside; her glance fell upon a little black book. Amalia trembled. That book was given to her by Sai. Amalia reached out and touched it as if she was scared of what was inside. She groaned quickly and grabbed it, pushing into the bag with other items.

She crept out of her room and made her way to her father's office. There was no way she'd leave without leaving him a little goodbye present. She walked in and looked at the safe. A smirk appeared on her face as she whispered the jutsu and the face opened as if on command. She looked in making a knowing face.

"Father, father," she whispered taking out a pack of money. "You were always a greedy geezer." She smirked as she transferred the money into her bag and reached out for the scrolls. "I'll see how you like it dear father, being without your precious scrolls, I'll make sure you never see them again." She grinned. Amalia felt something change inside her. Something that wasn't there before or perhaps it was, but was hidden deep within her. For the first time in her life she felt brutal.

She walked to the window and looked out. The moon was beautiful, which made her feel bitter.

"The new life starts now," she laughed as she jumped out and ran in the direction of the forest.

**Sai's p.o.v.:**

I laid on my bed staring at the ceiling. It was cold...not only on the outside, but on the inside as well.

I couldn't help recalling the conversation with sensei...

_"Do you love her?" he asked looking at me serious._

_"I don't know." The reply was honest. I didn't know. What is love?_

_Sensei sighed and shook his head. I could tell he felt sorry for me; he felt sorry for what they did to us in this Academy. He felt sorry for the perfect ninjas whom he helped to create._

_"What do you feel when she is around?" he finally asked crossing his hands on his chest._

_I thought for a second._

_"Warm."_

_He nodded as he continued questioning._

_"What does it feel like when she touches you?"_

_"It burns, but not in a bad way. It's a pleasant feeling."_

_"What do you feel when you are without her?"_

_"Cold."_

_"When she told you she loves you, what did you feel?"_

_"Confusion, but something pleasant was tingling in my chest."_

_The man in front of me sighed and placed his hands behind his head for support. He looked at me and grinned._

_"You are in love with her!" he stated knowingly. I raised my eyebrow. Is that what they_ called _love? Strange feeling the other person gave you? I didn't know what I wanted to hear when I asked about love, but, from what he mentioned, love seemed bizarre._

"Where did you go, Amalia?" I mumbled as I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four: Better life**

"Hello,"

"And welcome to our humble village,"

Two guards at the gate greeted the young girl and she returned their smiles. She didn't say a word just marched past the two guys and entered the village. It seemed more natural, livelier after years spent at the Academy. People looked happy and cheerful even though she understood that it might just be on the outside the atmosphere around them seemed true.

Amalia inhaled the freshness, trying to capture even the tiniest bits of changes around her.

"This is great," she said to herself her brain quickly forming a plan of what to do next.

"Are you talking to yourself?" a blonde head suddenly appeared in front of her making Amalia gasp. She stared at the boy; he looked the same age as her. "Hey little girl are you lost?"

Amalia furrowed her eyebrows.

"I am not a little girl!" she retorted.

"Oh, really? What are you 8, 9?" the blonde boy beamed. Amalia fumed.

"I am 12!"

"Oh?" the boy stopped moving for once. "Just like me then."

Amalia turned away haughtily. She picked up her bag and started walking away to what it seemed like the tower of the village's Hokage.

"Hey, wait up!"

The boy quickly ran after her and caught up. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto, and I am going to be the next Hokage." His pose seemed ridiculous and Amalia couldn't help but chuckle.

"I am happy for you from the bottom of my heart."

"You are a snappy one. How come?"

Amalia didn't stop walking nor did she look at the boy. "I might as well be. Life I guess."

Naruto sent her a confused look from what Amalia deducted that the blonde was slightly slow.

"I want to live here." She finally said.

"That's easy then, all you have to do is talk to the old man and…"

"What?"

Naruto stared at her as she stopped abruptly.

"He will let you stay."

Amalia thought for a moment. "Can you take me to…that old man?"

"Of course! Believe it!"

The room was silent. Two people looked at each other neither talking. They were enclosed in their own thoughts yet didn't want to let each other know what they were thinking. At last the adult smiled and placed his hands on the table. His kind stare relaxed the girl a little, but she knew she couldn't completely calm down until their meeting was over.

"So, young lady, why do you want to live in our village?" he asked calmly and quietly but loud enough for her to hear.

"I want to because…because…" Amalia bit her lower lip and looked down. She didn't want to lie, but she knew she couldn't say the truth either. "I want to start a new life."

"You are so young and you already want to start a new life, something must have happened…"

"Nothing happened." She rushed to reply. "My parents, they passed away, I didn't want to stay home any longer." She mumbled.

The old Hokage fell silent again. He was studying the girl carefully and for a fraction of a second she thought that he saw right through her lies. But whatever he thought he kept it to himself. His eyes closed and a smile crossed his lips.

"I understand." He finally stood up and gave her his hand. "Welcome to our village Miss Amalia Eda."

Sai walked up the stairs making his way to the office of Amalia's father. The boy knew what that man wanted from him but unfortunately even for himself he could not help.

"Came on." A cruel and angry voice barked. The boy entered and closed the door.

He stood near the wall with his back straight and looking at nowhere. The man studied the boy in front of him carefully as if weighting up the chances of him lying, but he quickly pushed away that thought. The students in the Academy were too perfect.

"So, number…" the man searched in the papers, "Number eleven." It wasn't even a code name, but a number. He was one of many. "What can you tell me about the location of my daughter?"

Sai didn't reply for a couple of minutes.

"Nothing. I don't know anything." Sai replied with a straight face.

"That's impossible." The man smashed his hands on the table and stood up. "You two were close! If you don't know then who does?"

"I don't know." Another monotone answer.

The man glared at Sai, but didn't say a word. "You may leave." He said coldly. Sai bowed and turned around. His hand reached for the handle when a cold voice stopped him.

"What did she call you?" he asked. Sai looked at him without any emotion on his face, but the man understood that the boy was unsure of what to answer. "What did she name you?"

"Sai."

"Like the cat."

Sai bowed once more and exited the room. *_Why did both of them compare me to a cat?*_ he wondered as he walked away.

"A ninja Academy, huh?" Amalia mumbled to herself as she looked at the leaflet given to her by the Hokage. She sat in her new small apartment. It didn't have much furniture: a bed, a wardrobe and a writing table. "Should I apply to it?" the girl said loudly once again. Of course Amalia had the basics covered already, so getting in wouldn't be a problem. Not only. She was much more advanced than most of the people thought.

Being a daughter of tyrant had its own ups.

Amalia preferred not to think about the problems for a while. Her fingers interlocked before she raised a hand and took off her glasses.

Even without those spectacles she could see a small leather notebook that was once given to her by Sai. Small fingers outlined its shape. Amalia's heart ached and eyes watered. She shook her head vigorously. She grabbed the item and threw it inside the wardrobe. "No more."

It's time for a new beginning. It's time for a better life.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five: Reminiscence**

Sai woke up because he felt an unknown presence in his small room. The boy sat up and looked in the direction of intruder. The shadow stood next to the door without a movement. Sai narrowed his eyes. He could not distinguish the features of the person but the aura around him was familiar.

"Mr. …" but he interrupted.

"Silence."

Stranger's eyes suddenly glowed with yellow light.

"Yes."

**Seven months later**

A double knock on the door caused the girl to drop what she was holding. Amalia groaned in annoyance and cussed quietly under her breath. She looked at the broken cups and plates on the floor and then at the door thinking what she should do first: clean or see who it is. The last one won.

The girl opened the door to see her friend standing at the door.

"Uh, Naruto, what is it?" she asked in slightly annoyance. The blonde just left and decided to return.

"Hey Lia," he smiled. "I was wondering if you had some more of those éclairs left?" he pouted. Amalia just blinked. Sometimes she wondered if her house was a public canteen.

"Come on." She opened the door wider letting him on.

"You dropped the plates!" he exclaimed. The girl sighed heavily and rubbed her temples. Sometimes Naruto just didn't amuse her.

"Wow, Naruto what a great achievement that you've noticed!"

"That was some bad sarcasm." Kiba's voice said from the open window. She turned abruptly and glared at the dog boy.

"What do _you_ want?"

"Naruto said you have éclairs." He smirked. Amalia glared at Naruto who smiled guiltily.

"So may I come in?"

"Well I suppose if you must."

"But I am not alone." He stated before entering.

"I know. Your dog follows you wherever you go." She said.

"Well not exactly dog this time…" he trailed off.

"Hey Amalia," Ino's head popped in. She pushed Kiba aside and stalked into the small house. "Small," she said. "But cosy."

Amalia leaned on the wall and sighed calming herself down and cursing the damn éclairs.

"_EVERYBODY_ who wants éclairs, please, just _COME IN_ already!" she yelled and opened the door as wide as possible. Five people and a dog stalked into her apartment smiling and looking around.

Ino, Naruto, Kiba, Hinata and Shino sat down in a small living room and waited while the owner of the apartment prepared the leftovers of éclairs. Soon a big plate of sweets was placed on a table and a steaming tea pot and tea cups found themselves on the table: on in front of each guest and one for Amalia herself.

"Jasmine tea." Ino inhaled the scent and smiled. "Smells good, I always drink this before bed."

"Why before bed?" Kiba asked curious stuffing his mouth with éclairs.

Ino blushed lightly. "It helps your metabolism…helps to be in shape, lose weight and all."

The dog boy stared at her wide eyed and amused. "If you lose any more weight we won't be able to see from a side." He said seriously.

"Oh shut up." Ino smacked Kiba over the head causing him to choke. Everybody laughed and chatted. Amalia watched her guests from the corner of her eye a small smile creeping on her face. The atmosphere felt so light and pleasant.

Amalia enjoyed the comfort given to her. She loved every minute of it and was slowly but surely leaving her past behind.

"I don't think Kakashi-sensei likes us very much." Sakura pouted and rested her chin on her hands. Sakura, Naruto, Amalia and Sasuke sat at a Ramen place. Naruto munched on his third bowl of ramen, not forgetting to finish Amalia's portion.

"What makes you think that?" Amalia looked at her teammate curiously.

"Don't you think he doesn't give too much thought in training us? I feel like we are failing without even beginning anything."

"Sadly, but I have to agree with that." said Sasuke, who was dragged along unwillingly.

"Perhaps it's just one of his methods?" Amalia smiled unsurely.

"No! He just doesn't like us!"

Sakura insisted. Naruto made a sipping noise and she frowned.

"Why aren't you eating Sakura-chan?" he asked.

"Not hungry." She retorted.

Amalia watched Sasuke from the corner of her eyes. He was definitely a good looking boy and she could see very clearly why all girls went gaga over him. His thin features and pale face somewhat reminded her of Sai and she hurried to look away.

"I saw you looking at me earlier." Sasuke said as the team was returning to the training grounds.

Amalia didn't answer.

"Do I remind you of something from your past?"

"You are not a person to worry about something like that."

"You are right. I am not worried. Curiosity."

Amalia chuckled.

"Ha! Curious Sasuke, that's rare." She teased sticking out her tongue at him.

"You are so childish sometimes."

"It can't be helped. I am only 13! Just like you by the way."

He pressed his lips together and looked away. "You do remind me of someone." She suddenly said while Sasuke listened to the usual bickering between Sakura and Naruto. He turned his gaze towards her once again.

"You remind me of a cat I once had." She said gently. "He was beautiful. Black and shiny, with big yellow eyes. His name was Sai; he died a long time ago."

"If you still remember him then it means he lives inside you." Sasuke's cheesiness made her laugh. She knew it was mean and that he was trying to make her feel better but he was just too hilarious.

"Discourteous."

"Forgive me." She rubbed her eyes and waved a hand in front of Sasuke's face. "It's just that what you said really isn't _**you**_."

"You think you know me well enough to say that?"

She thought for a moment. "No, but I observe."

"And what can you say?"

"Not much except," she smiled widely. "_**I like you**_."

Sasuke didn't sleep well that night. Her words kept drilling his mind not letting him close his eyes and relax. It was common for girls to confess to him, Sakura chased after him 24/7, but none really were so nonchalant about their confessions.

It made the inside of his chest tingle. Sasuke sat up on his bed and ran his fingers through his hair. "I don't understand females at all. Scary creatures."

"_Name." The boy repeated. "I don't have a name." He whispered and he started slowly making his way back._

"_Sai." The girl yelled._

_The boy stopped._

"_I'll call you Sai, like the cat." She smiled waving at him. The boy shrugged, but didn't say anything…_

"_Sai…"_

"_Don't speak to me…"_

"_Sai…"_

"_Don't follow me…"_

"_Sai…"_

"_Leave me…"_

"_Sai…"_

"_Disappear…"_

_A push in the chest; the girl flew to the ground and fell breaking her arm. Pain pierced her body, tears streamed down her cheeks. She screamed. The boy didn't care. He watched with cold emotionless gaze. He didn't want to help her. He didn't see a reason to help her. _

"_Sai…"_

"_Don't call me that…"_

"_I love you Sai. I love you so much. I could die happily if you just once wrap your arms around me willingly and tell me you love me. Even if it's a lie. It will be happy."_

"_I don't know love. You mean nothing to me. You are as worthless as dirt I step on." He turned away and stared walking, not looking back._

"_No! Please don't go…please don't leave me. Sai…SAI!"_

She woke up from her own screams. Amalia felt sweat run down her face and drip all over. Her hands were clenching the blanket. She was panting heavily. Suddenly the girl felt a lack of air and she rushed to open the window. Cold breeze entered the room bringing her back to conscious slowly. Amalia raised her hand and rubbed her forehead. Her chest rose up and down and heart ached a lot. Her whole being just didn't want to calm down.

"Nightmare…" she hissed through her greeted teeth. "Again the same dream…" she fell back on her bed feeling smashed and exhausted. She covered her face with her hands. She laughed. "No matter how hard I try to run from you, I just can't seem to forget you Sai."

Tall boy with black hair sneezed and rubbed his nose. His dark gaze stared at the sky. He had no idea that someone far, far away was thinking about him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six: Fast love **

"Sasuke-kun I like you. Would you please go out with me?" A pretty girl asked blushing madly but Sasuke only shrugged.

"I'm not interested in you." he retorted coldly. She bit her lower lip and stormed off trying to hold back her tears.

"Harsh. You are a heartbreaker." Amalia walked closer to Sasuke and stopped beside him. She looked at the girl's back feeling very sorry for her.

"You saw?"

"Obviously." She nodded.

They were quiet for some time. Neither noticed when they started walking.

"You are hiding quite a lot." Sasuke finally said.

"We all have skeletons in our closets."

Sasuke smiled ironically. "True."

"When you avenge your brother," Amalia suddenly said. "Then what?"

Sasuke froze. His look hardened.

"I don't know."

"You haven't thought that far naturally." Amalia said with a small smile.

"Since when have you become an expert in people?" he asked not without any sarcasm.

"You are talking to," she fixed the glasses on her nose, "Dr Eda, family psychologist specializing in anorexia."

Sasuke couldn't help but laugh. Even though his laughter wasn't for long it still cheered them both up.

"Why anorexia?" he suddenly asked. Amalia blinked.

"No particular reason." She shrugged.

"You are odd."

"Thank you. Coming from an Uchiha – it must be a compliment!"

"Where are you going?"

"You know I could ask you the same question." She smiled and he returned that smile.

"About your confession," Sasuke was hesitant for a moment. "Were you serious?"

Amalia smiled to herself. She continued walking and not looking at Sasuke. The boy walked beside her quietly, waiting for her answer.

"Who knows?" She finally replied.

Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows.

"Don't pout." Amalia chuckled.

"I am not. I hate uncertainty."

Amalia searched for a hint of annoyance in his voice; anything to give off certain feelings but there was nothing. A small sigh escaped her lips. Sasuke was one of a kind indeed: quiet and emotionless most of the time. Not as emotionless as Sai…

She shook her head. Sasuke sent Amalia a curious look.

"Sometimes I think you have serious conversations with yourself in your head." He said.

"Ha ha, I do, I really do." Amalia turned to Sasuke and smiled widely. Neither noticed when they stopped and continued looking at each other. They were still young. They were children. However anyone looked from a side. They were only 13, but the troubles and problems both had could not be compared to some of adult ones.

"I was serious."

Sasuke sent her a long hard look, as if testing her honesty.

"I see." He finally replied. The two continued walking. Amalia didn't bother saying anything else. It was all up to young Uchiha. She completed her part now the best she could do was wait.

"I agree." Sasuke said quietly.

Amalia blinked wondering if she heard him right. A little playful smirk appeared on her lips. "Agree to what?"

Sasuke looked slightly startled. "I'm just joking." She gave him a pat on the back making the boy trip a little. Sasuke's eyes narrowed, but Amalia didn't notice. There was something on his mind for a while…Amalia was a small girl, then where did she get all that strength for? There was much more than met the eye in her. And he, Sasuke, was going to find out what she was hiding.

Sai traced the pages of his sketchbook with his thin pale fingers. Some pages tore and book itself was very warm out, evidence that it was used often. It was not. Sai didn't dare drawing in that book again. He closed the book and opened it on the first page again. A smiling face looked back at him. He turned a page, the same face was crying…one more – the face turned thoughtful, another – the face was cheerful…with every page it changed. So many expressions, so many emotions. Sai could not understand it.

This book was full of Amalia.

One time she asked him:

_"Would you dedicate me a book of your drawings?" she asked smiling silly._

_"Why?"_

_"Why? Why you ask…" she scratched the back of her head. "Because I love your drawings!"_

_The boy looked up but didn't reply. They stayed in silence for a couple of minutes._

_"What do you want me to draw?"_

_The girl brought a finger to her lips thinking. She clicked her fingers._

_"I know! Draw what you like!"_

_"What I like?" he asked not understanding what she meant. "I don't understand."_

_"Ouu…Sai, you are so…" Amalia threw her arms in the air in desperation, but she also wanted to add drama to the situation. "Just draw what you feel like drawing."_

_"What I feel like drawing?"_

And so he did. That book he dedicated to Amalia but after she disappeared he didn't dare to use a single page of from it. He wanted too many times but…he could not. That book was hers. It was for her. It was about her…Sai shut the book when a bunch of memories started invading his mind.

He stood up and looked at the sky.

How long has it been? "A year." He said out loudly to no one in particular. "One year exactly."

Amalia sneezed and rushed to wipe her nose. "Oh no," she mumbled under her breath.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked.

"I think I'm catching a cold."

"Hmmph…"

The next thing she knew, Sasuke's jacket landed on her shoulders. Amalia's eyes widened in surprise. She looked at Sasuke's face and smiled. He wasn't looking back.

"Take care of yourself more." he said quietly and continued his training. Amalia smiled wider.

"Why?" she whispered. 'When I have you to do it for me."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven: Rain**

_His tall fingers could be seen from a distance. She ran towards him reaching her arms out to him but unable to capture. No matter how hard she called or how passionately she tried to reach him – she could not. Tears streamed down her cheeks. She cried out loudly screaming out his name, but he never turned around._

_Sai. Sai. Sai. Sai. SAI!_

_Hear me. Why aren't you answering? It's me, Amalia. Do you still remember me? Please remember me…_

_The tall figure in the distance slowly turned around. His dark eyes looked directly into hers. they were as blank as always. Emptier than an empty shell. He blinked._

_"Amalia." His lips mouthed and in an instant blood poured out of his eyes. She screamed and…_

Woke up.

Amalia sat on the bed panting heavily. Her heart was beating faster to the point where her chest ached. She couldn't catch her breath. The nightgown she wore was soaking wet. Amalia stood up. She threw off the nightgown and stepped into the shower. Cold water ran down her body cooling her down.

Amalia looked at the white wall of her plain bathroom and sighed closing her eyes. After half an hour she finally got out and wrapped a large soft towel around her body. She walked to the mirror and looked at herself. Her freckles were almost invisible and skin recruited healthier colour. She was already fourteen years old. Who would have thought that time would fly by so fast.

"Then why do I still dream about him?" she questioned her reflection.

Another sigh escaped her lips. She walked into the room dripping water all over the floor and not bothering to dry herself lay back on her bed. She closed her eyes and clenched her fists.

"Forget. Forget. Forget." She continued whispered like chanting.

/

Sai reached his hand out and accepted a piece of paper from an elderly man. He read the contents and returned it.

"This is your new mission. Is everything clear?" the man asked. Sai nodded.

/

"Why are you here?" he questioned as he approached the girl. She sat on one of the branches of the large tree located not far from the village. Rain kept pouring down. The leaves were not protecting and her clothes kept getting drenched. He placed his hand on her shoulder and she finally turned around to look at him. Their eyes met. His raven eyes glimmered making her heart ache. She trembled and wrapped her arms around him. He returned her embrace resting his chin on her head. She hid her face not wanting to face him but he didn't need to. He understood what she meant. He gently pushed her away and grabbed her chin. His lips found hers in a gentle kiss. She bit his lower lip eagerly. He smiled into the kiss. His hands outlined her waist as she tugged on his t-shirt. They broke the kiss and looked into each other's eyes. Words were not needed. The eyes spoke for their owners.

Their lips connected again. This time the kiss was deeper and more demanding.

The rain kept pouring down mercilessly, but the couple ignored it. The world did not exist for them. It was only him and only her. She clenched his t-shirt in her hands and pushed him back slightly. Her eyes looked at him furiously. Her face reflected gravely sadness.

He placed his hand on her of her head and brought it closer to his face. His lips touched her forehead in an innocent kiss: a kiss full of words unspoken.

She wrapped her arms around him once again.

The day finally came.

"I will be back for you." he whispered into her ear, his lips touching it ever so lightly. She pressed her forehead to his chest.

"Don't leave."

He looked up and closed his eyes allowing the rain to pour on his face. "Forgive me." He squeezed her arms in his hands and pushed her away. With that he disappeared.

Tears streamed down her cheeks as she stared plainly at the dark grey sky allowing the rain to wash away her tears.

/

"I won't let you leave!" Naruto yelled charging at Sasuke who avoided him successfully.

"Like I am asking your opinion, you idiot!" Sasuke snapped back. The two fought. They fought roughly both giving it their best, both not wanting to lose.

"What about the village?" Naruto continued. "What about your friends? What about Amalia?"

Sasuke tensed at the sound of her name.

"She will understand." He yelled back attacking Naruto back. "I will leave tonight! No matter what it costs me, even if I'll have to kill you…" his eyes sparkled with deadly lights.

Two friends continued their battle.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter eight: Pretty when you cry**

It is hard. Being left behind by someone by the one you care about. It is hard to cope with the burden fallen on your shoulders. It is hard to go on every day and pretend like nothing has happened. Everyday everyone throws sympathetic looks in your directions. They pity you. Some might even want to help you, but nobody tries. Sometimes you feel like you want their help, you want to accept something that they are willing to give but they won't for one reason or another. But other times, the last thing you want is for their pity to show.

Such a mixture of feelings is unpleasant. It is called 'equivocalness'.

* * *

**3 weeks later**

"How are you feeling?" Sakura asked walking beside Amalia. The girl looked at the pink haired one with surprise written all over her face. Sakura realised where that look came from and smiled sadly yet softly. She looked ahead and kept quiet some a moment.

"I know," she started, "that we've never really got along and Sasuke clearly chose you, but," she stopped and took Amalia's hand. "I am also sad that he is gone. I am frustrated and annoyed and…"

Amalia smiled. "I know Sakura. I've always known."

The girls continued walking. "I guess it is true when they say that sorrow brings people together." Sakura said.

"Grief…" Amalia corrected.

The rest of the way to the training grounds was quiet. When the girls got there Naruto and Kakashi were already waiting for them.

"This is unusual." Sakura noticed.

"Kakashi-sensei is actually _here_ and _waiting_." Amalia added.

"I guess there is a first time for everything."

"Sakura-chan, Amalia-chan!" Naruto yelled as he waved at the two girls eagerly. He smiled widely at them and suddenly Amalia felt lighter.

_*His smile…*_ she thought unwillingly smiling on her own. _*He is worth admiration.*_

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled back.

"Sensei you were not lost on your path today and a black cat didn't cross your road?" Amalia joked.

"Actually, today is the day of new 'Come, Come Paradise' to come out." Kakashi replied smiling behind his mask.

_*Ah…that's the case.*_ Girls exchanged looks and chuckled. Kakashi-sensei never changes. Everyone walked ahead. Amalia watched the three people with a smile on her face. Living through hard times with people who understand you and accept you is easier than alone. That minute she understood it better than ever.

* * *

She sat at the table with a cup of tea in her hands. It was slowly getting cold but Amalia didn't seem to notice. She stared at a spot before her with an unblinking gaze. Eyes full of water. Tears slowly ran down her cheeks yet she made no sound. She remained still and silent.

That night she promised herself that it will be the last time she cried.

* * *

His hand moved fast as he painted. Ink splashed everywhere, but he didn't care. His movements were rushed and clumsy yet the painting was coming perfectly. He looked at his creation then at the girl. He could see her from distance, but he knew who she was. He could recognize her anywhere. Amalia.

"Pretty when you cry." He said bluntly. "I finally found you." he stood up and quickly made his way away before anyone could spot him, holding tightly onto the little black book.


End file.
